Our lab is engaged in an analysis of the structure, morphogenesis and replication of RNA-containing, enveloped animal viruses as exemplified by the rhabdovirus, vesicular stomatitis virus (VSV). We have completed fine structural studies of the virion envelope proteins, the influence of the host cell on their synthesis and processing, and the structure and sequence of the host-specified oligosaccharide moieties (two of about 3500 daltons each) added to the envelope glycoprotein (G) after its translation. We have also analyzed the structure of the G protein oligosaccharides added to the virion protein by lectin-resistant mutant cell lines which have an altered glycoprotein metabolism. We are also examining the synthesis and assembly of the virion ribonucleoprotein core particles.